Keeping Yule With the Joneses
by Totally4Ryo
Summary: Jack accepts an invitation to a Yule celebration with Ianto's family.


Title: Keeping Yule With the Joneses  
Author: Total  
Prompt: Wreath  
Rating: G (maybe a mild bad word, but otherwise family friendly)  
Characters: Jack/Ianto, OCs: the Jones family  
Summary: Jack accepts an invitation to a Yule celebration with Ianto's family.

* * *

Notes: I don't do short fics, so this is a bit long. I want to thank Gracie_Musica for the encouragement while writing this, and to my amazing beta Dawn. I hope everyone likes. And Happy Yule to everyone, especially if you celebrate it.

Ianto deposited the Weevil he was dragging into the boot of the SUV. "So what do you say, Jack?" he asked as he looked over to the man in a long greatcoat who was lugging another Weevil toward the SUV.

Jack grunted as he hefted the Weevil preparing to deposit next to the other one. "I say this Weevil needs to go on a diet." He dropped the alien in and gave it a shove.

Ianto slammed the back hatch closed as soon as Jack's hands cleared. "I meant about dinner tomorrow."

Jack grunted again and strode along the SUV to sit in the driver's seat and waited for Ianto to get in. "I'm already giving you time off so you can swan off to do whatever your family does," he said to the younger man. "Do I also have to go have dinner with your family tomorrow?"

Ianto leaned back in his seat. "No Jack. You don't ihave/i to go," he commented dryly, with just a hint of his patented patience. "That's why I'm asking you. A reply one way or the other would be nice, so I can let Mam know whether she should set another place or not."

Jack turned the engine on the vehicle, shaking his head slightly. "But you won't like it if I say no," he said, his attention on putting the SUV in drive. "Am I correct?"

"It's no big deal," Ianto shrugged off. "I just thought it would be nice to have you join us for our Winter Solstice meal."

"Winter Solstice is tomorrow," Jack pointed out as he pulled the SUV from its parking space. "So what's tonight all about?"

Ianto resisted, barely, from rolling his eyes. "Mam insists on ritual at the precise moment of the Winter Solstice," he replied. He gazed out the window at the passing buildings as Jack sped the SUV back to the Hub. "Which is at 7:04 AM this year. The means we'll all be up early, preparing to be ready by then. It's tradition in my family for celebrations to start the day before with dinner." He glanced at Jack. "How long you stay after dinner depends on you. No one expects you to stay to be part of ritual. Dinner the day before is meant for time with family and loved ones. There's more than just dinner, you know."

Jack spared a quick glance at Ianto, before giving his attention back to the road. "I'm not good with that family home hearth stuff," he stated.

"It doesn't matter. Jack, just show up for dinner then. Mam wants to meet you finally. You get fed, will probably have a platter to take back with you, and I'll see you when I get back day after tomorrow."

Jack sighed heavily as he went down the street leading to the underground parking. "Ianto, I want to say yes, which is why I didn't just say no right off when you first asked me. But your family might decide they don't like me. Or like the idea of you with me."

"They know about us, Jack. They know that we're casually dating. They just want to finally meet you."

Jack maneuvered the vehicle to the closed off area for Torchwood parking, the metal doors closing once the SUV cleared, sealing them off from the rest of the parking area for the Wales Millennium Center, and enclosing them in their own world known as Torchwood. The Captain put the car in park and looked over to Ianto. "Don't say I didn't warn you, but you can tell your mam that I'll be there tonight." He pointed finger at Ianto. "But that means we have plenty to do this afternoon. Especially if by somehow we both end up not being around tomorrow."

"Gwen already said that the team will cover for us tomorrow. She even volunteered Rhys, should they need it. Of course, if it's something major, she knows to call us." Ianto glanced at Jack nervously, before opening the door and starting to get out of the vehicle.

"There's more, isn't there? As if letting Rhys loose in the Hub isn't bad enough," Jack said, also getting out of the vehicle.

"Despite outward appearance, Rhys has exceptional organizational skills, and he's not bad with the brawn either." Ianto tried to keep the ends of his mouth from sliding into a smirk, feeling Jack bristle even from the other side of the vehicle.

"Should Gwen and I start worrying?" Jack asked, sounding a little grumpy.

"Of course not. After all, Rhys is very married to Gwen. I would never consider getting in the middle of a marriage."

The annoyed grunt that came from the other side of the vehicle made Ianto grin. Jack met the young Welshman at the back of the SUV. "Are you trying to say something here, Ianto?" he asked.

"Not at all, Jack." He opened the boot of the SUV. "Shall we?"

Jack stopped Ianto from bending into the SUV by grasping his arm and pulling him back. "Okay, what's the provision."

"Pardon?" Ianto managed to give Jack a clueless look.

"Don't give me that. It never reaches your eyes, Ianto. I can see you're up to something."

Ianto shrugged. "I promised Gwen that I would ask if the others could have off Christmas Day – baring the end of the world or some other similar occurrence. I won't be expecting any further Holiday time off other than tonight and tomorrow."

"I'll talk to the team," Jack replied. "As long as they understand that they'll be on call, if we encounter something you and I can't handle."

Ianto gave Jack a small smile. "Thank you, Jack." Their eyes met for a moment before Ianto's attention went to the inside of the SUV. "Shall we? Before Gwen starts believing that we are indulging in the other form of Weevil hunting."

"Let her believe that." Jack gave Ianto a cocky grin.

Ianto choose to ignore him and the two men set to bringing the Weevils into the Hub, choosing to take the entrance which lead directly down into the cells.

That evening found Jack sitting in the family room of Jones' cottage. When he had arrived with Ianto, helping his younger lover carry in brightly colored wrapped parcels, Jack was full of trepidation. There was not much that scared Jack, but he found himself tense with worry of rejection by the Joneses. That in itself was not the root of Jack's fears. While still undecided on what answer to give Ianto about dinner with the younger man's family, he found himself atop a roof in the middle of the previous night, wondering why the prospect of meeting Ianto's family. The conclusion he came to is what really terrified Jack.

With the dawn of that day, came the realization that Jack wanted Ianto's family to accept him so that Ianto would not have to choose between his family and Jack. With that realization came Jack not wanting Ianto to have anymore wedges between him and his family than there already was. The younger man hardly saw his mother and siblings. He made attempts to join his family for holidays and his mother's birthday, but his career had a way of making such visits to a minimum. He missed his siblings' birthdays, along with those of his nieces and nephews. Ianto had admitted that as little as he got to see his family while working for Torchwood Three, it was more than when he was in London, saying the only time he returned to Cardiff was after Canary Wharf, and even then, he still avoided his family. It was only after the incident with Lisa, and Ianto's acceptance that she was dead that he started to go to his mother's for the rare visits. Communication between Ianto and his family was still at a minimum, but Ianto blamed alien threats as the main reason for canceling more plans than keeping them. When Toshiko was alive, her mobile was always ringing, with someone from her family calling. The beautiful Japanese technician had managed to find a workable balance between Torchwood and family, with Jack loosening some of his original provisions when he recruited her to work for Torchwood.

Keeping Ianto from distancing his family was what Jack had in mind when he managed to talk to Gwen alone after they returned with the Weevil, making sure the Welshwoman called them only for extreme emergency.

It was also why Jack did not want Ianto to find himself choosing between his family and Torchwood. Jack wanted to encourage Ianto to become a part of his family's again.

That revelation the night before lead to the final revelation of Jack knowing as much as he wanted Ianto to be in touch with his family, Jack did not want to lose Ianto either. Not as a valued member of the reconstructed Torchwood team, and not as his lover.

The final revelation lead to Jack having a major epiphany. His feelings ran deeper for Ianto than a cherished lover, and valuable team member. While standing atop of a roof, staring down at Cardiff slowly coming to life despite the sun not quite breaking through the clouds that promised rain later in the day, Captain Jack Harkness, ex-Time Agent, former Companion of the Doctor, Director of Torchwood Three and lover of any being, female or male, human or alien – as long as said alien is not a threat to Cardiff or the human race, was iin love/i with Ianto Jones, who was Torchwood's Administrator as well as the current computer technician and very able field agent.

Currently Jack found himself with one of Ianto's nieces sitting in his lap, the little girl giggling after she managed to persuade Jack – using big blue eyes and a little pout – to tell her and the other children a story. It took Jack a few minutes to sort through his mind and find a story that was appropriate for children. He settled on telling them about his adventures on a planet that had creatures that resembled koala bears, but in colors not seen on koalas. He spun his tale as if telling folklore, told by an observer, rather than the hero of the story who had actually lived through the adventure on a world far away in the far future.

Ianto sat in an oversized armchair, holding his newest nephew, who was seven months old and the first time Ianto got to meet him. The younger man had a bemused smile on his face, as he cradled the baby. The look on his face made him appear to be as enchanted as the children who sat on the floor at Jack's feet as well as four year old Ann, who squealed with delight, clapping her hand as the hero in Jack's story saved the koala creatures from demons that came from another world. Jack managed to keep out the gorier details, such as the 'demons' were from another planet in the far off system, who wanted to take the pelts of the furry, adorable creatures to sell in other world marketplaces.

Ianto's mother, who sat in her favorite chair near the fireplace, turned her gaze from Jack and her grandchildren to her youngest son, smiling at him. Ianto's oldest sister, the mother of the child in his arms, winked at her mother. Cari sat on the arm of the chair Ianto sat in, enjoying watching her brother get to know his newest nephew.

She leaned over and said low to him, "That Captain friend of yours is quite a catch, Ianto. Mam adores him. You better watch it, because she might decide you'll be stuck with him."

Ianto smiled softly at his sister and chuckled. "There are worse prospects than being stuck with Jack," he agreed. "But I should warn you, we're just having fun. We enjoy each other's company, and for the moment seem to have this relationship of sorts."

"Pish," Cari scoffed. "We may not get to talk much, but I hear your voice when you talk about him. There's more to it than 'just having fun'." She gave him a knowing smile that only an older sister can give.

Ianto sighed. "Doesn't matter what I feel, because as charming as Jack is, I accepted that he'll never settle down."

"You might be surprised," Cari said cryptically.

At the point, Jack finished his story, and was being hugged by little Ann. He looked over the little girl's shoulder and caught Ianto's eyes, winking at him with a huge grin on his face.

Cari laughed and poked her brother. "It doesn't seem that way to me when he looks at you."

"You're just being daft." He started to hand off his nephew to Cari. "Well, we had dinner, everyone got to know Jack a little. Now it's time to make sure he can make a getaway before the rest of our family arrives."

"It's a shame he can't stay and partake in the rest of our celebrations," Cari remarked. She looked down at her son. "I'll bet you're hungry, little guy." She leaned over to kiss Ianto's cheek. "If he stayed, I'll even bet Mam would allow you two in the same room for the night."

"If that happens, I fear she'll be planning our Civil Union whether Jack wants it or not," Ianto said with a sigh.

"Exactly," Cari laughed. "Just what the two of you need. Well, I'm off to feed this one before he starts to cry. He's got better vocal cords than even you when you were his age."

"I was not a crying baby," Ianto said, pouting.

"Not all the time, but when you let loose, you made up for it." His sister laughed and carrying her youngest son, headed for the kitchen.

Ianto was about to sit up and go over to Jack, but his mother was faster. She was already on her feet and halfway across the room toward Jack.

"Jack," Mrs. Jones called out. "I know you're planning on leaving soon, but perhaps you would like to stay and join us with the rest of our celebrations." The elder Jones woman stood before Jack, shooing the remaining children away. "Off you go, you imps. You can play with Jack later."

The children waved, calling out to Jack, before piling out of the room into the kitchen. Jack assumed they would then go out the back door into the garden for a while.

Ianto rolled his eyes as he stood, watching Jack and his mother, hoping it would not suddenly turn ugly. At least his family liked Jack – they adored him. He figured Jack could go back to the Hub, which the Captain called his home, while Ianto's family's curiosities about his lover was satisfied.

"I don't want to impose, Mrs. Jones," Jack replied with a charming smile.

"Oh nonsense. We'll have a houseful by night's end. What's one more?"

"I would love to, but I'm afraid I don't share your beliefs. I would not want to ruin your celebrations, so it's best I leave," Jack explained, giving Ianto hope that he would get out of it gracefully.

Mrs. Jones waved her hand. "I know my Ianto really does not believe as we do. He has seen too much in this world, but I like to think that our beliefs are closer than those who would negate all the true wonders of our world. I believe it would be the same with you, Jack. Please stay and join us. You don't have to believe in anything more than healing." She smiled at him. "And I know you can't be a stranger to our ways, since you knew Estelle."

"Estelle?" Jack croaked. "You knew Estelle?"

"Oh yes. Of course. She would join in on our festivities from time to time. It was a shame to hear of her passing into the Summerland. She told me she saw Ianto going around with you, Jack. She still had so much more to give to this world." Mrs. Jones looked sad. "Unfortunately, I also believe the world was not yet ready for most of Estelle's truths."

Jack looked at Ianto in surprise, the question in his look. iDid you also know Estelle?/i

Ianto shrugged. "I've been away from my family far too much to know everyone they knew," Ianto explained.

Jack's attention went back to the elder Jones and raised his eyebrows. "Now you have me intrigued, Mrs. Jones. I might actually stay if you say there will be some mysteries that this world is not quite ready for."

Mrs. Jones smile was bright as she hugged Jack's arms. "I believe you will find that you're not so alone in this world as you may believe. Besides the company of my son, of course. So will you stay, Jack? Ianto's old bed is big enough for you two to sleep comfortably."

Jack's smile grew. "There's only one reply to that, I'm afraid, Mrs. Jones. And that is that I will be honored to stay."

She patted his cheek. "Good. Now, I need to make sure we're all set for when the others arrive. Perhaps you and Ianto might want to get some fresh air. Once the rest of the family and guests arrive, it will get somewhat crowded here, and I'm afraid, a bit crazy. But in a very good way, mind."

"I learned when to follow the sage advice of a wise woman when I meet one," Jack said. "When should we be back?"

"Half hour. We will start with the lighting of the Yule log. It does not matter if you believe spiritually, Jack. I promise you will have fun."

"With such a lovely and gracious host as you, Mrs. Jones, I know I will.'

Mrs. Jones smiled again at Jack, before moving away. She flashed Ianto a knowing smile, squeezing her youngest son's hand quickly before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Jack and Ianto walked side by side in the nearby wooded area near the Jones cottage. They were silent since they left the house. Ianto was relieved to find it was not an uncomfortable silence.

"What's up, Ianto?" Jack's voice broke through his thoughts. "I would be able to hear you thinking even if I was back at the Hub." When Ianto looked up at him, Jack gave him a small grin.

"I'm sorry," Ianto said.

"If you apologized for every time you think, that's all you would be doing, and we'd be getting nothing else done," Jack quipped, looking amused.

Ianto tried to scowl at the immortal man. "I meant that Mam was able to convince you to stay."

"Hey, if you don't want me to, I'll go," Jack said, sounding defensive.

"It's not that, Jack. It's just… my family is somewhat strange." Ianto started to look uncomfortable and embarrassed. "I should never have asked you to come here."

Jack found Ianto's hand in the darkness and squeezed it. Still holding Ianto's hand in his, Jack said, "From what I've seen so far today, your family is unique." He smiled at Ianto. "And refreshing."

"That's a mild way of putting it," Ianto muttered. "There have been times I was tempted to investigate if we're actually aliens or something."

Jack laughed. "Being eccentric does not mean you have to be alien, you know. Take Estelle, for example. I was surprised when your mother mentioned her, but I'll admit I thought of her several times since we got here. You family has that same type of spark of something special that Estelle had. Especially your mother." Jack lifted Ianto's hand and interlaced their fingers. "I can see where all your wisdom comes from. You're your mother's son, Ianto Jones."

"I'm not sure I should be honored or mad," Ianto deadpanned. His eyes met Jack's and he grinned slightly.

"Whichever one means you'll let me kiss you right now," Jack replied, leaning close until his lips was a hair's breath away from Ianto's. "So?" he murmured. He smiled when he felt Ianto's lips brush against his.

Jack darted the tip of his tongue out to trace along Ianto's full lips. Ianto's mouth opened, the younger man's tongue caressing Jack's. Jack slipped his arm around Ianto's waist, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.

Ianto found his arms moved on their own accord, circling Jack's neck. Their chests were pressed together. It made Ianto tremble a little, even with the wool of their coats causing a slight barrier between their bodies. Jack was wearing his greatcoat, of course, while Ianto had a light grey coat. Jack thought it looked great on Ianto, especially while the younger man was dressed in his smart, stylish suits, topped with a cashmere muffler. Currently Ianto was dressed more relaxed. He wore a pair of dark green chinos and a beige knit sweater. He still looked good in the coat with those clothes.

Ianto had packed a couple of tee-shirts and a jumper to be worn with jeans for part of his stay with his family, but in keeping tradition, he was dressed nice for the festivities.

Ianto looked at Jack and grinned. Under the greatcoat, Jack was actually wearing a cotton black and white striped shirt, leaving his usual work shirts back in the Hub. Ianto was surprised when he first saw Jack emerge after getting dressed for their visit, immediately noticing the shirt and the black jeans that while not too tight to insult his family, was just snug enough to hug him in the right way. The older man's usual undershirt was black that day. Ianto also was amused that Jack still insisted on wearing braces.

As they parted for air, Ianto studied Jack's face. The older man appeared relaxed and serene. Probably more than he had been in a long time, except for those few sated minutes after having sex. Ianto could not remember the last time he had seen Jack look like that outside of bed. He smiled at Jack. "Thank you."

"For?" Jack stole a quick kiss.

"Coming here. Dealing with my family." Ianto did not want to admit it to Jack, but Jack coming along meant more to him than he let on. Jack's accepting Mrs. Jones' extension to stay, made Ianto realize just how much it meant to him. He would usually push back the idea, but at that moment he had no choice but admit that he loved Jack. To finally be able to share such as personal time as celebrating Yule with his family could have been Jack's only holiday gift to him, and it would be more than enough.

Jack smiled softly, his hands rubbing up Ianto's back, along the soft wool of his coat. "Thank you," he said, his voice warm. "For inviting me. For being able to let me into this part of your life."

Their mouths met halfway as each man went to kiss the other. They lost themselves in nothing but the sensations the kiss washed over them, the world around them temporarily forgotten.

They were panting when they pulled away. "We should stop," Ianto murmured.

Jack nodded his head, his eyes fixed onto Ianto's. "Yeah." He gave a weak chuckle, as he attempted to bring his libido under control. "I'm not sure how much your mother would like me if we were caught having sex out here."

Ianto laughed.

"What?"

"Knowing Mam, she'd probably congratulate us on being able to commune with nature." When Jack's mouth dropped, Ianto's grin grew impish. "I had accidentally wandered upon my parents more than a couple of times while growing up. And I wasn't the only one of us Jones offspring. Mam and Tad had a unique way of seeing things, including love. Definitely different than the other kids we knew when growing up." He moved away by a foot and took Jack's hand in his. "We should start heading back. I hear cars pulling up near the house."

Jack allowed himself to be pulled along the woods by Ianto, with an amused look on his face. "I do want you to tell me more about this family of yours when we're alone," he warned.

Ianto shot Jack a warning glance over his shoulder, which caused Jack to laugh.

Ianto lead Jack on a trail leading through the woods behind his family's cottage. The volume of sound coming from the cottage had increased. Laughter and chatter drifted into the woods as they approached the dwelling. It was a chilly night. A rare night where the skies were clear, and the stars in the sky above twinkled brightly like jewels.

Still holding hands, they entered the garden to find some of Ianto's nieces and nephews still playing, along with children of family friends, who had arrived. Mrs. Jones appeared in door. Jack pulled his hand away from Ianto's, as if he was afraid his lover's mother would disapprove.

"Ianto, you're just in time to take out the Yule log." She smiled at the couple. "Jack, would you be a dear and give Ianto a hand?"

"Of course, ma'am," Jack replied, with a grin. He found it easy to want to please the elder woman.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Come along, Jack. And don't groan later." He walked through the garden and stopped when he realized the immortal was not following him.

His mother was looking beyond him, smiling warmly. She patted him on his arm. "You have a good man there, Ianto. Don't let him go."

"Mam," Ianto groaned. "I told you. We're just dating."

"And I once just dated your tad."

Ianto rolled his eyes again, and turned around to find Jack trying to extricate himself from the horde of giggling children. "Jack will be here all night," he told the children. "But right now, he needs to help me get the Yule log out."

The children started to jump up and down, clapping in excitement for the Yule log, which gave Jack opportunity to stride across the garden and join Ianto and his mother.

"You're a good man, Jack," Mrs. Jones stated with a smile. "Children know these things."

Ianto had to give a double look when Jack blushed slightly. "It's a magical age," Jack replied. "It's a shame we all have to grow up."

Mrs. Jones gave Jack a knowing glance while Ianto snorted loudly. "Grow up," he stated. "The reason why the kids flock around Jack is because they know he's just another big kid."

"Hey!' Jack started to complain.

Mrs. Jones laughed as she patted Jack's cheek. "There's nothing wrong with letting out your inner child. I hope Ianto will one day learn from you, Jack. He lost the magic a long time ago. I tried, but it will take a special person to bring it back to his life."

Ianto shook his head. He took his mother's hand and hooked her arm through his. "I know my inner child. Just ask Jack."

Doing the same with Mrs. Jones other arm, Jack nodded. "It's true. Rare, but true." He tilted his head to look across Mrs. Jones to Ianto and winked.

Mrs. Jones laughed richly, leading both men across the kitchen. "Oh! I understand. I most certainly hope you allow your inner child free during intercourse."

"Mam!"

"Oh hush, young man. Sex is nothing to be ashamed of. Just as you and Jack should not be ashamed of what you have. Don't be afraid to show love just as your brother or sisters do with their spouses."

It was Ianto's turn to turn red. He was afraid to look at Jack, wondering if the older man had changed his mind about staying. As if in a dream, he started to hear Jack's voice in response to his mother.

"Where I come from, we're taught to respect all, and that love is nothing to be ashamed of, no matter who you love," Jack said.

"I want to know where you're from. I'm sure you're parents had a hand in it, were they not, Jack? Where are your parents now?"

Ianto gazed over to Jack to notice the shadow cross his face. "My father died when I was thirteen, ma'am," Jack honestly replied. "I lost my brother that day, too. And my mom… well, she's not alive either."

"You're not alone, Jack," Mrs. Jones told him. "And they're never really gone. Everyone you lost in your life, you never lose them completely. That's what I told Ianto when we lost his tad. He's still here when I need him." She leaned her head against Ianto's shoulder. "Even if my son doesn't believe me."

Jack smiled at Mrs. Jones. "I like to think so."

"You just believe so."

Ianto gave his mother a tight smile and kissed her cheek. "Let us go get the Yule log," he said.

Jack smiled softly as he also kissed Mrs. Jones on her cheek. "Mr. Jones was a lucky man, and I can understand why he would not want to let you go so easily, even now."

Ianto resisted rolling his eyes – barely, wondering how much thicker Jack could lay it on. His mother's smile was bright as she hugged him. "My Ianto would be a fool to let you go, Jack."

"I wish it could be true."

"Jack," Ianto called. "Let's get going before we get sucked into the celebrating going on around here."

Mrs. Jones briefly introduced Jack to those who were not at dinner with them as the two men went through the room to the hallway. They waved as they walked, and Jack followed Ianto up the stairs to the attic.

"You keep a Yule log in the attic?" Jack asked. He watched as Ianto went to a corner and lifted a long wooden box. He set it on another box atop a chest, and indicated for Jack to come close.

Jack ran a finger along the carving of Celtic knot work.

"My tad made it for mam. He told us that the first Yule that he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with mam, he made it for her. Every year, once the log cools, Mam wraps it up and places it in this box. We'll use this one to light the new log, which my brother was in charge of this year."

Jack smiled. "Actually I do know the tradition of Yule logs. I spent some Yules with Estelle. My wife also celebrated Yule instead of Christmas." Jack tested the surface of another chest and sat on it, a fond smile on his face. "I'm easy going enough to go with the flow of whatever the person I love prefers to celebrate. Besides, we had something like it back home at the Boeshane Peninsula. While we relied on advances in technology, we were far enough from civilization for people to take up old practices." Jack pointed to the box Ianto rested his hand on. "My parents even did something like what yours did, too. My dad made mom a box something like that, so we could put away the log until the next year."

Ianto looked at Jack amazed. "Yeah?"

"Seriously. Just goes to show how so much could change in the future, and yet how so much would remain the same."

Ianto sighed wistfully. "I wish I could see the future," he found himself saying softly.

Jack studied Ianto. "One day. I think one day I'm going to contact the Doctor. Especially after tonight. I think I'd like for you to see where I grew up."

"I'd like it too." Ianto smiled at Jack, but did not put too much weight in the possibility. "Shall we get this downstairs? Whatever happens, don't let them talk you into lighting the log."

"Why not?" Jack asked as he took the box from Ianto.

"Because then you'll have no chance to escape from the family. And don't mind all those comments from Mam. I'm the only one not married yet, so she's desperate to marry me off before I turn 30."

Jack laughed. "I'll try not to let it get to me." He winked and started to walk down the stairs, cradling the box.

Once Jack set the box near the fireplace, and made the appropriate noises about the new log that everyone was admiring, he excused himself, saying he left something in the car. Ianto started to follow, but Jack told him to wait. And then lightly kissed Ianto's mouth before rushing out of the house.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Ianto went to open it. He found Jack, holding onto a large pine wreath. Ianto raised an eyebrow as he let Jack into the house.

Ianto's family, who started to indulge in what they frequently called 'wassailing' all turned to watch Jack enter with the wreath. He placed it on the floor before the fireplace. "Where I'm from, we not only did a log fire on the night of the winter equinox, but my dad would come home with a wreath much like this. It was mostly desert where I lived, so finding something close to pine boughs was hard. Yet, every year, he would go off and find one." He grinned roguishly. "Sometimes I think he would wander off to one of the more exotic marketplaces and buy it."

Ianto's Uncle David laughed, slapping Jack on his arm. "It doesn't matter. That he found one to return to your home with counts. Your dad sounds like a good man."

"Oh, he was," Jack said with a grin. He intended to fabricate a story closer to the times they were in when he placed the wreath in the back of Ianto's car. While Ianto had gone down to the archives before they left, Jack ran out and managed to find a wreath that reminded him of the ones he had as a child. The significance of Christmas was long gone in his time, but the older ways had become tradition. It did not matter what or if you believed in Something, the old ways were open for any interpretation. He did not plan to find himself actually telling the truth to Ianto, Mrs. Jones, Ianto's Uncle David and any other relative who was listening.

"We can have the young ones start working on some decorations, if you like," Mrs. Jones said. "And I know we have a few things we can spare, Jack. I think it's a delightful idea." She hugged him. "And we'll be honored to decorate this wreath with you."

Jack smiled brightly at her, blinking back tears. He was not expecting to be accepted by her. He was most definitely stunned at how comfortable he felt around her, and the rest of Ianto's family. They made him feel like he belonged, and it had been a long time since he felt that way with any family other than his self made one with Torchwood. And even still, he would still feel like an outsider. Here, with the Joneses, he felt completely like one with them.

More food was put out, and Jack was handed a glass from the Wassail bowl. The family settled down to last minute decorating, as they sang carols. Jack found it amusing that while he knew the tunes of the songs, the words were changed. He sat with the children for a bit, helping them with the decorations. The children where having a good time, making Jack laugh with joy. At one point, Ianto sat down to help. After a while they left the children to finish up, while Jack and Ianto helped the adults. Ianto refilled their glasses.

During the evening, every adult took a turn in singing a song solo. Jack realized he did know a revised version of a popular tune. He went over to Jack's Aunt who was playing the piano. "Would anyone mind if I sang something?" he asked.

"You don't have to, Jack," she replied, "but if you really want to, no one will stop you."

"I really want to," Jack stated and told her the tune to play. The woman smiled and when she finished the song she was playing, she stopped and waited until she had everyone's attention.

"It's always a delight when a new voice joins in our family song." She looked meaningfully at Jack. "We have the honor this year of having Ianto's most delightful boyfriend to sing for us."

Mrs. Jones moved closer as she clapped, along with the rest of the family. Ianto quickly made his way across the room to stand behind Jack. "You don't have to," he said low.

"I know. I want to."

"Jack, you don't understand. Did Auntie say anything about joining in the family song?" Ianto asked.

"Of course I did," his aunt replied. "Free will is the best gift someone can give."

Jack smiled back at Ianto. "Stay here with me," he said. He looked at Ianto's aunt and she started to play the notes to what was better known as "Silent Night". Jack started to sing, changing the song to "Solstice Night". He remembered the words from first his wife that he married at the turn of the 20th century, and then with Estelle.

His tenor rang strong and clear. Everyone stared at Jack as he sang. Spouses embraced, while brothers and sisters from the children held hands. Jack reached for Ianto's hand, holding it as he continued to sing the song.

Ianto shook his head, but found himself in awe. He discovered he found another reason to love Jack – another reason to keep secret from the older man in fear of ruining what they had.

The entire family applauded when Jack finished the song, and then gather around to hug him. Then the family formed a circle in the living room, holding hands while they all broke out into another song, Jack and Ianto also singing along.

It was almost midnight, and time to light the Yule log. The family took a few moments to hang Jack's wreath above the mantle. Everyone gathered around Jack to admire it. Mrs. Jones was on one side of Jack, hugging him, while Ianto was on his other, Jack holding his hand. With Jack's permission, Mrs. Jones blessed the wreath. The family proceeded with lighting the Yule log. To Ianto's chagrin, Mrs. Jones managed to convince Jack to help Ianto.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked as they worked at the fireplace.

"You accepted lighting the Yule log with me. After you sang solo. And then that thing with allowing my mam to bless the wreath." Ianto took a deep breath. "Dammit Jack. To my family, we're as good as engaged."

Jack busted out in laughter. "You're kidding?"

"I warned you about all the things not to do, didn't I? You think it was because I'm a Scrooge who doesn't want you to have a good time?"

Jack sat back a moment. The fire decided at that time to light the log, the flames slowly crackling. "Oh," Jack said, gazing at the building flames in wonder. With the flames he felt something start to blaze within him.

There was something magical about the Joneses, Jack decided. That would explain Ianto, he thought with amusement and fondness. "We'll survive," Jack said to Ianto and then leaned over to kiss him softly.

"Ah ah, Jack. There's some nice mistletoe over there, if you want to fully snog my brother," Cari commented close to Jack's ear.

Jack grinned. "Well, looks like we have a fire."

"We do," Mrs. Jones said, sounding pleased.

"In that case…. Ianto Jones, would you join me under the mistletoe?"

"I think you have it wrong, Jack. You need to launch a surprise attack."

"Oh?" Jack started to pout.

One of Ianto's uncles called, "Look up!"

Both Jack and Ianto looked up to find little Ann, who was standing behind them, holding up a sprig of mistletoe.

Jack grinned. "Is this surprise enough, Mr. Jones?" He did not give Ianto a chance to reply as he leaned closer to kiss Ianto. He was careful not to allow too much passion to flow through the kiss, but Ianto moaned softly anyway. The younger man placed his arms around Jack's neck and they continued to kiss, letting their feelings flow in the action. Ianto's family clapped, while laughing before they turned their backs to the couple, allowing them to kiss for a few more minutes, before both men remembered where they were.

When Ianto looked up to find his family surrounding them with backs to them, he broke out in laughter. "Just don't ask for Great Rite, and we'll be fine."

"Great Rite?" Jack asked.

Ianto whispered in Jack's ear about how some ritual included the actual act of making love while coveners surrounded the couple, with their back to the couple as lookout.

Jack's eyes went wide. "I didn't come across that before. I'll tell you, if I did, I'd have taken advantage of it." He leered at Ianto.

"Not this time, you don't." Ianto lightly kissed him again, and then stood up. Jack scrambled to his feet too, and followed Ianto to the settee. The family started to sit around the living room, leaving the space before the fire place open.

Jack was treated to the family's traditional retelling of the Holly King, mostly using the children.

At some point during the night, Jack and Ianto managed to grab a few hours sleep. Jack dozed for an hour, and mostly held Ianto during the time, his mind drifting. He thought about the evening and Ianto's family. As the evening went on, Ianto became more open with Jack. At first Jack was barely able to get Ianto to hold his hand, even if Jack entered the Jones' homestead as Ianto's lover.

Jack was already up and helping the men pack things up for the ritual, which was to be held in a grove within the woods behind the cottage. Ianto came down in time for breakfast, finding Jack with his mother and sister, helping out in the kitchen.

"Thank you, Jack," Ianto said, once more thanking his lover for surviving Yule with Ianto. He had just pulled his car alongside the SUV in the underground parking, so they could offload the gifts Jack ended up collecting from the Jones family.

Jack grinned at Ianto. "It was an experience, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it. Some of your relatives are…." Jack shook his head. "Yeah, I think we need to explore your genealogy to find the alien background."

Ianto chuckled. "I warned you. I should warn you that surviving a family ritual means you won't be able to get rid of my family." He got out of the car.

Jack followed Ianto to the back. "I like them. Especially your mom." Jack looked wistful. "My mom would have liked her."

"She seems to like what you said about your parents." Ianto opened the boot, and then stood up staring at Jack.

"What?"

"I've never heard you talk so much about your family before. I was especially surprised since it was to my family, who you just met."

Jack shrugged. "I feel comfortable with them. I wasn't expecting it, but somehow it's easy with them. It's like, I don't know, like they'd get it."

"And I wouldn't?"

Jack smiled softly at Ianto. "I never said that. And now that I finally opened up, I'm warning you."

"I'm looking forward to it. I'd love to find out which of your parents you got take after."

"Combination, actually. Wow! I should thank you for putting my name on some of those gifts you brought for your family, because I was not expecting them to give me anything."

"My family believes in being prepared. It was their suggestion that I bring you."

"I see where you get it from."

Ianto helped Jack carry his gifts into the Hub. Gwen was the only one there. The Rift was quiet, so she sent the others home, while she stayed a while longer. Ianto made them some coffee. The three sat on the couch. Ianto and Jack gave Gwen a brief rundown of their time with Ianto's family. The two men had Gwen laughing with some of the funnier stories. When the coffee was done, Jack sent both Gwen and Ianto home, telling them he'll see them in the morning. Ianto left a few minutes after Gwen, because he wanted to make sure Jack really wanted to stay in the Hub alone. With a cocky grin and a passionate kiss, Jack sent Ianto home for the evening.

At first, Jack went through the gifts he had received from the Jones family. He was amazed at their insight, considering he met them just the day before. Ianto had assured him that he gave no input to his family, other than whatever he would mention about Jack over time. There was definitely something odd about them, but Jack concluded it was a good odd.

He closed up the Hub for the night, and before he settled down for the night, he took out his mobile to make a call.

"Anything wrong, Jack?" Ianto asked in a way of greeting. "Do you need me to return?"

Jack was tempted to say yes, and ask Ianto to stay the night, or say he changed his mind about staying in the Hub. But had something he needed to do away from Ianto, and only had a couple of days to get it done. "No, everything's fine. I just forgot to ask if we're still on for Christmas Eve if it's quiet around here."

"Yep. My place. Food, fire and whatever else that comes to mind."

"Just what I'm thinking. I'll see you tomorrow."

Christmas Eve found Jack arriving at Ianto's, carrying a log and a carrier bag. Ianto raised an eyebrow as Jack set the log and bag full of decorations on the floor before the fireplace, and rushed out, exclaiming he had something else to bring in.

Jack returned carrying a rectangular shaped gift, neatly wrapped in bright, shiny paper.

"Jack, I thought we agreed on no gifts this year?" Ianto stated, his eyes on the box Jack placed under the tree in the corner of the sitting room.

"I couldn't resist," Jack replied, turning to gaze at Ianto. His eyes ended up going beyond his lover to the wall above the mantle. "The wreath," he said softly.

Ianto smiled softly. "Yep. Mam is really good with keeping pine from getting too dry too soon. Cari dropped it off while I was getting our dinner on. I thought you'd like having it with us while we spent our evening together."

Jack's smile grew. "I do. Thank you. And I thought you'd enjoy it if we made our very own special Yule log to burn tonight."

Ianto went over to Jack and kissed him softly. "I know I will. Knowing you, I should be afraid of what you have in that bag, but I'm sure we'll have fun. Now I should make sure our dinner doesn't burn," he said, leaving the room for the kitchen.

He knew Jack was not a religious man, but over the years, Ianto discovered the melancholy that would settle over the older man on Christmas Eve. As long as there was nothing going on, Jack would send Gwen home to spend the holiday with Rhys, while Owen and Toshiko would go off to do whatever they did for Christmas Eve. The year before, Ianto figured out that even Jack Harkness would feel down being alone on Christmas Eve, so he invited his lover back to his place, to spent the evening together. This was the first year without Owen and Tosh, and Ianto was sure Jack definitely needed distracting.

He was pleased that Jack arrived full of cheer. Ianto considered it had to do with the activities Jack planned for the first part of their evening. He was certain the activities Ianto had planned for the later part of the evening would continue to keep Jack in a good mood.

After they ate dinner, they settled down to work on the Yule Log. Ianto was amused that Jack kept referring to it as their Yule Log. It was an unusual one. Some of the decorations were traditional that Jack bought, while others were of alien origin that Jack certified safe to use. Once the log was ready, they decided to add a few more decorations to Jack's wreath. The more Jack talked about his parents and growing up over the last couple of days, the more Ianto realized that the older man was starting to miss his parents. Being with Ianto's family most certainly helped Jack's mood. At least it wasn't a down mood. Jack had good memories of his parents. He was surprised that he started to remember slowly, after a long period of time of not remembering them. It was after the time they all had lost two days with no memory. After spending Yule with Ianto's family, Jack was ready to start sharing those memories. Apparently the more he talked, the more he remembered, and suddenly found himself missing his parents.

After they got the log burning, Jack pulled the box out from under the tree. They were sitting on the floor, Jack's attention going up to the wreath every now and then, with a fond smile.

"Time to open your gift," Jack said, before his eyes once again went back to the wreath.

"Jack," Ianto admonished.

"Don't say you didn't get me anything," Jack argued. "You made a wonderful dinner, and snacks to have through the evening." He grasped Ianto's hand, lacing their fingers, his eyes going once again up to the wreath. "And then there's this. I know your family helped, but somehow…" He sighed and smiled. "I swear I feel like they're somewhere close. My parents, that is."

Ianto leaned closer, putting an arm around Jack. "I hope they like me as much as my family likes you."

Jack nodded. "Oh definitely." He moved his head so they could indulge in a lazy, slow kiss. He broke the kiss before things could get too far. There would be time enough for that later. "Open it," he said, indicating the box. "If you like, it can be ours, instead of just yours."

Ianto stared at Jack in curiosity before he started to open the gift. He took extra care not to rip the paper, pulling the taped edges apart carefully. He knew it was driving Jack crazy, and started to grin. He was anxious to see what it was, but it was so much fun to tease Jack with the slow and methodical way of unwrapping it.

At least the paper fell away for Ianto to make out it was a wooden box with a cloth covering the top of the lid. His mouth hung open as he pulled away the cloth to reveal the lid. It was a wooden box much like the one his mother kept for the family Yule Log. One like Jack's mother had too, Ianto remembered the immortal telling him while up in the attic. The carving along the edges was not Celtic knot work however. It reminded Ianto of it, but knew it was not. There was something that made it look more exotic and alien, and yet still belonging to the Earth.

His fingers slid along the design, feeling the grooves of the carving. "It's beautiful, Jack. Where did you get it?"

"I made it. Which is why I stayed in the Hub the last couple of nights."

"Is this how your mom's looked?"

"Almost." Jack indicated the carved scrollwork. "The design my dad made merged symbols for him and mom. This is our story. When you told me about your parents, I knew I had the right idea for a gift."

Ianto gazed up at Jack amazed. "What are you saying, Jack?"

Jack smiled tenderly. "That I know I want to spend every Holiday season with you, and the time in between." He shrugged. "Just following in tradition with both our dads."

"Jack… this is… Of course, I'd love to have you with me for the Holidays and all time between."

"I wish I could say for all time, but unfortunately we're a little uneven there."

"We'll live for the now, Jack. That's no more than anyone else who is smart. That includes Gwen and Rhys."

"You're right. How did you get so smart?" Jack asked in a teasing tone. "Oh, that's right. I met your family."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." To make sure Jack did exactly that, Ianto latched his lips to Jack's, kissing him deeply, all his feelings flowing through the kiss. Jack moaned, his hands going to Ianto's head, fingers threading through his hair as he gave back as good as he got.

The burning log was not the only thing generating heat in the room as they lay on the floor, pressing their bodies close as they continued to kiss, hands stroking along familiar lines and planes of their bodies.

As their passion continued to rise, both men were too busy to notice the wreath start to shimmer as a starfield appeared in the center.

Like Ianto's family, Jack's parents approved of their son's choice of a life partner.


End file.
